The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to an detection system at least partially integrated into a nacelle assembly.
Aircraft engines can be damaged by Foreign Object Debris (FOD). Large objects, for example a large bird strike, can cause significant changes that can be detected by monitoring systems, such as shaft vibration. Smaller objects however, such as small birds, can cause damage that is barely visible but may still damage or weaken the blade. Regular inspection is thus performed to determine if any such damage has occurred such that maintenance can be performed.